Raven Silk & Red Satin
by GoddessByline
Summary: What if your favourite bedtime fantasy suddenly became reality? A nonsense ficclet for a smutty audience. (ElrondOFC) WIP
1. RSandRS part1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is written, invented and/or imagined by J.R.R. Tolkien. However, I do own what is my interpretation and abuse of his work. If you want to publish it, borrow from it, rewrite it and/or use it for stuffing your pillow with, just ask and I am sure to say yes! I do not receive any money out of it. This is written and published for entertainment and (hopefully) pleasure purposes only.

**Authors Note:** No plot… Just smut.

**Reviews:** I'm a Swedish author, so I hope you all will at least try to be lenient with my manhandling of your language. Reviews will be most appreciated though, and if they are constructive, I will cherish them and try to learn and improve from them. 

**Warning:** Het R-rated

**Summary:** What if your favourite bedtime fantasy suddenly became reality? A nonsense ficclet for a smutty audience. (Elrond/OFC)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 1: A bar called The Stallion…**

"I'm fed up with men and sick of being used!" the too skinny, forty-something blonde woman complained to the stranger who had just sat down to her right at the bar. She was a regular at The Stallion. She fiddled with a pack of matches, as she tossed down her third shot of tequila. "I always get stuck with the bills, holding the shitty end of the stick."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," thirty-year-old Frank Leoné said, eyeing a voluptuous redhead on the dance floor. He set down his empty glass as he threw a quick glance toward the blonde woman. "Well, nice meeting you."

As Frank left the table, the blonde suddenly noticed another man, entering the room. He had long dark hair and was wearing a ruby-red robe. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, the smoke-filled room was like a silent movie on pause. The man was a spitting image of her favourite 'alone-in-the-bed' fantasy, Lord Elrond. The red-robed elf approached her. She noted that he seem to move toward her almost like in slow motion. When he, after an eternity reached her table, he just extended his hand towards her with a promise, "Come with me, tonight your fantasy will come true and you will experience pleasure far beyond your wildest dreams." 

Laughter and noise returned to the room as the couple exited the bar hand in hand.

No one saw them leave, and no one missed them.

**Part 2 ****- **


	2. RSandRS part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 2: Walking the streets towards a dream…******

The minute the two of them exited the bar and reached the street outside, the earlier pouring rain ceased to fall! As the blonde tore her eyes away from the tall dark-haired elf Lord and looked around, she noticed that the world seemed to have stopped all together. The normally bustling and noisy city was dead silent.

A few minutes later, they reached her apartment.

He reached out his hand again and took hers in a firm grip as he with determined steps led her into her bedroom. When there, he let go of her hand and quietly slide behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She sighed loudly as she felt his tongue trace the contour of her ear before it started to explore the depths of it with some naughty moves that made her knees bulge. Had he not still held her firmly by the shoulders, she would have dropped to the floor.

"This is too much." She finally said, moaning in utter delight from the succulent movements of his tongue. The heat was too much and sweat started to seep from her flesh. In resistance, she turned to face the elf and said, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't hold back." He softly replied as he started to unfasten the tiny buttons at the front of her dress. In a slow, seductive way, he peeled off the material that hindered his touches from meeting naked skin. The dress slipped down to land of the floor like a puddle of silk.

"Embrace it all," his voice now darkened of passion. "Absorb your fantasy. It's the only way for it to have any real meaning."

**Part 3 ****- **


	3. RSandRS part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 3: Healing touches in the dark of the night…**

"This is too much for me to handle." She said, trying to follow Elrond's lead, but secretly her hands wanted to conceal her own nudity. He was still fully dressed, and that made her more self-conscious than she ever had felt in front of a man before.

"I've just begun." Elrond teased, tracing her back with a subtle touch of his fingertips. He outlined the round mound of her shoulder, trailing his fingers over her shoulder blades only to venture down the length of her spine. "I want you to touch yourself."

"What?" She asked, relishing the reassuring feel of his touch. "I have never…"

In a throaty voice, the elf ordered as he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin beneath her ear... "Start with touching your neck!"

Slowly, she brought her hands to her neck and kept them there, not really understanding what it was he expected her to do. A light laughter reached her ears as Elrond offered his assistance. He once again moved behind her, placed his hands over hers and began to guide her. Their hands trailed down the centre of her chest, but he did not allow her to touch her breasts. As much as she wanted to relieve the throbbing sensation that had started in the nipples, she could not… He would not let her. 

By now, every inch of her skin begged to be touched or at least to have his fingertips graze past it. But his hands were still resting over her hands, and the only touches her skin was allowed, was her own.

Inch by inch, he guided her hands until they reached the spot between her legs. She froze! This was not how she had fantasised it to be. 

Her hesitation was apparent and the elf waited until she relaxed again. Then he moved her hands to the sides of her body, released them and told her to keep them still. While one of his hands patiently waited to venture into her centre, he navigated the other hand back up over her stomach, over her chest, up her neck to finally find her mouth. He traced her lips with feather light fingertips and managed to tease her tongue out from its hidden warmth.

Her tongue rolled over the elf's slender fingers as his other hand started to explore and unfold the landscape between her legs. The bitter frost gave way to the warmth of the spring. Everything inside her came alive. For the first time in her life, she felt what pleasure was like. The spark he had ignited inside of her melted the walls of ice inside. The layers of hurt and deadness peeled away, leaving her totally exposed and unarmed.

**Part 4 ****- **


	4. RSandRS part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 4: Raven Silk and Red Satin…******

While the last waves of her first climax still rolled through her body, Elrond scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. 

She moaned softly as he lay down beside her and continued his seduction. Leisurely, with a maddening deliberateness he branded her face with his lips, following the path of her jaw line… His hair falling down around her head like a raven silk curtain, sheltering from the outside world as he nuzzled his way up to her ear. Warm breath causing shivers of pleasure. Lightly, with a surprising familiarity and knowledge, his hands explored her wanton skin, straying over the more sensitive areas, and then moving on leaving a trail of aching desire while still somehow giving extreme pleasure. 

Under his ministration, she felt naked and exposed, but also safe and secure. 

He still hadn't removed his cloths and the only sound that could be heard beside her own moaning, was the soft rustle of the red satin robe against the cool cotton sheets in her bed. As his lips trailed further down, she lifted her hands and gripped his hair. It ran soft and silky through her fingers, like the hair of a woman. She felt him lift his head and she glanced down, only to drown in dark eyes. A barely noticeable smile played on his lips as he ordered, "No touching." 

She resigned with a sigh, closed her eyes as she allowed her hands to fall back to the bed.

Assured that she now would remain still, the elf focused back on his task. All her desire was now being concentrated to her breasts. One moment he was like a child, nibbling with soft lips and licking them with love. The next moment he used his teeth to bite and tug, inflicting surges of both pleasure and pain. She could not help herself from arching her back; shamelessly offering him her erect nipples. While his mouth savoured her breasts, his hands were feeling and touching her waist, her hips, going up along her sides. She was moaning with pleasure, begging and crying out for more. Quivering like a violin under the hands of a master, as he knew all the right notes to play. She was drunk with desire, intoxicated by his skill and tenderness. Each fragment of her skin became an erogenous zone, begging to be touched to contract, to tighten, to distend, to bloom, to offer... To come… 

Suddenly she felt the bed shift and a cold draft run over her body, she opened her eyes as Elrond rose to his feet and moved to the foot of the bed.

**Part 5 ****- **


	5. RSandRS part5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 5: How to disrobe an elf…******

The blonde sat on the bed. Both her legs pulled up, her arms folded around them and her chin resting on top of the knees. Her eyes fixated on the unearthly being standing at the foot of her bed, still clad in his red satin robe. His facial features chiselled like those of a marble statue… detached and with an almost uninterested expression… She felt her stomach turn into butterflies for a moment, as she wondered what the elf was up to next. But before she could finish her thoughts, the elf suddenly smiled wide, displaying the naughtiest… wickedest grin she'd ever seen. "Sing for me!" He commanded in a low, purring voice.

Nothing else he could have said would have stunned her more. 

"Sing!" She echoed. "You want me to sing for you?" She was flabbergasted. "Why do you want me to sing?"

His darkened eyes slowly swept over her naked, huddling figure on the bed and finally they reached her face. Her heart was racing uncontrollably. The elf wet his lips with the tip of his pink tongue and purred, "Well, I'm going to strip for you, and…" Now his eyes held a predatory glimpse in them. "…I don't strip without music!"

His words sent waves of heated expectations rushing through her body. She had stripped for lovers in the privacy of her bedroom, but never had a man… male… whatever… stripped for **her! Frantically she searched her mind for something appropriate. "What…" what could she sing that wouldn't ruin the moment?**

Elrond grabbed the front of his red robe and parted it, revealing an intricately embroided, cream coloured tunic beneath… "Come on, sing!" He teased. "I'm not disrobing without music."

**Part 6 ****- **


	6. RSandRS part6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Raven Silk & Red Satin**

**Author: GoddessByline**

~*~

**Part 6: Rip off the roof and stay in bed…**

With low and slightly unsteady voice, the blonde started, half humming, half singing. "Hmm… is rising… Hmm… getting low… According to our hmm… The street's the place to go…" 

The same moment she started humming, the elf slowly started to slip the red satin robe off his shoulders as he shamelessly batted his eyelashes in her direction. When the robe had slid down to the half-length of his arms, he gracefully turned around while wiggling his hips, allowing the robe to fall to the floor. Then he turned around to face her again and started to unlace the front of his tunic. The blonde now realised that he actually was going to strip for her. 

Her courage increased and she continued to sing, now in a much steadier voice. "Cause' tonight for the first time… Just about half past ten… For the first time in history… It's gonna start raining men…" The embroided cream tunic joined the robe on the floor revealing a plain, white tunic that fit snugly to his muscular chest.

"It's raining men… Hallelujah… It's raining men… Amen…" Now she was on a roll, clapping her hands to the song as the elf dropped more and more garments to the floor. "I'm gonna go out…" *clap, clap* "I'm gonna let myself get…" *clap, clap* "Absolutely soaking weeet…"

"It's raining men… " *clap, clap* Vest unbuttoned and dropped. "Hallelujah…" *clap, clap* Shirt dropped. "It's raining men…" *clap, clap* First boot dropped. "Every specimen…" *clap, clap* Second boot dropped.  
  
"Tall blonde dark and lean…" Breeches unlaced. "Rough and tough and strong and meeeaaan…" Breeches dropped. "Oh my god, he's naked underneath!" She thought while the elf smiled wickedly as if he could read her mind.

"God bless Mother Nature!" She shouted in pure excitement as Elrond flexed his muscles and leisurely approached the bed. 

**Part 7 ****- **


End file.
